Viennese Classics/Speeches
Here are all the speeches found in Viennese Classics Speeches Day 1 - Escape to the Classics! (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Penny: User Dave, we have to prevent Zomboss from activating Project Paradox. I believe that this place is a good location for retreat. We have landed in the Viennese Classics. Crazy Dave: Seems peaceful, but it would never be that good since it doesn't have waffles... and tacos. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Day 2 - Instruments (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Penny: This timeline was known for it's use of instruments for classical and lovely music. Crazy Dave: Really? I thought they used ping pong for entertainment. Penny: No User Dave, they used instruments. Certain zombies can use instruments, and once they do, they will affect both plants and zombies in a lane. Multiple instruments can be played at the same time, and they will never stop! Crazy Dave: How CRAZY, just like me! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Day 3 - Meet the Premium Plant Rhubarb! (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Penny: Rhubarbs can get zombies together and prick them through hugs. Crazy Dave: I wanna hug him! Penny: User Dave NO! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Day 6 - Meet Detune-shroom! (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Penny: The Detune-shroom can detune instruments, forcing zombies that utilize them to retune them, also leaving them vunlerable. Crazy Dave: Detune to the retune! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Day 8 - Art Challenge Introduction (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Hey Penny, what are those faint pictures of our plants doing here? Penny: I don't know, but my sensors request that we must plant certain types of plants to make a picture. Crazy Dave: Pictures of plants need plants huh? Soon we'll get pictures of plants for pictures of plants for a picture of a plant! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Day 11 - Meet Heather! (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Penny: Heather can store sun and Plant Food in her petals. Drag Plant Food on her and she will store it and get a shield. Otherwise, tap on her to make her store 50 sun. Crazy Dave: It's an ALL-NEW storage device, except that it's organic! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Day 15 - An Electric Guitar..... in the Classical Period in Vienna!? (Crazy Dave and Penny appear after you beat the level) Penny: This is quite odd. A guitar like this wasn't even invented back in this time... Crazy Dave: OOOOH what could this mean? Does it have a taco inside? Penny: No User Dave, but it seems that Zomboss is here, and Project Paradox is on progress! We should be wary! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Day 16 - Zomboss Battle (Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: Ahaha! Project Paradox is now getting prepared! Few more days and it will fully rise! If you do not want that to happen, then you better let my all-new pack of Gargantuars obliterate you! (Dr. Zomboss leaves, Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: I'll do anything for my taco! (Crazy Dave leaves) Category:Subpages